Right Here
by AnnieMJ
Summary: Right here is where they want to be. A one-shot about the feelings between Miley and Mikayla. Is it just hot moments of passion or do they share something more?


**Right Here**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Hannah Montana.

* * *

**Miley's POV**

"Miley, you need to get out there and mingle, bud! Hannah Montana can't be back here wasting time." My dad scolded.

"Fine, I'm going." I said through gritted teeth. I felt so frustrated waiting on someone who didn't bother to show up.

"Alright, I'll go first and talk up some of the execs and you can meet me when you calm down. I don't know what's got you all strung out but you need to relax." He advised, walking out. This social dinner party was the farthest thing from my mind. I took a deep breath and walked down the hall towards the door.

Suddenly my hand was tugged and I found myself being pulled into another room. Hot kisses attack my neck while two arms wrapped around my waist.

"Oh god, what took you so long?" I groaned, slipping my hands into dark, raven black hair.

"Shh, I'm here now." Was the reply as soft lips met mine and two hands groped my body tightly making me moan against my will.

"Mikayla, not here." I warned, trying to pull away but she pushed me backwards and against the door, her quick fingers turning the lock.

"No Miley, right here." She replied, pulling my wig off before she dropped it to the floor. I didn't even know what room we were in but I was too preoccupied to care.

She unzipped my pants, slipping her hand in and suddenly I was the one pulling her closer.

It's been like this for the past 7 months since Mikayla found out my secret. She walked in my dressing room unexpectedly and my wig was right there, in my hand. Next thing I knew, we're arguing and she's mad at me but then we're all over each other. It makes no sense but since then we couldn't stop.

"Oh god, right there, Miles." She moans. I'm on my knees pleasing her now because after the way she made me feel, I can't help but want to make her tremble in pleasure.

Everything's a blur as we have our hot moment of passion and then reality settles in. My pants are zipped up, she helps me fix my wig on and then she's gone with one last kiss.

My knees are weak as I stumble out of the room moments after her. I make my way into the dinner hall and immediately I'm bombarded by music executives. I fake interest and chat with them but my eyes search the room.

I finally spot her across from me, talking to her manager. She sips her cider and winks with a smug smile just for me before turning to the chattering lady in front of her. I smile to myself and give my attention back to the man talking to me.

Another person appears with my father, telling me I just have to meet someone.

"You're gonna love her!" He remarks, leading me somewhere as my dad asks him questions. I've got someone on my mind so I'm not really paying much attention.

"Hannah Montana, meet Mikayla Marshall!" The man says as though I've never heard of her. Mikayla moves forward with a small smile tugging the corner of her lips.

"Thanks Mr. Turner, but I've already had the honor of meeting Ms. Montana. I can't say it's still not as pleasurable though." She says, putting her hand out. I let out a small laugh and accept it.

"It's nice meeting you again, Mikayla." I reply, feeling the warmth of her hand in mine. The look in her eyes give away where her mind is and I'm sure she's reading it plain off of my face too.

"That's great! You two pop-stars already know each other! Get to talking because I smell a duet in the air." He exclaims excitedly, backing away. My dad and her manager are still here so I reluctantly pull my hand back. Our managers have the idea that we loathe each other so we both cross our arms as I scowl at her.

"How can he even suggest a duet with you? I'm trying to have a career, not bury it." She grounds out.

"He was trying to help you get fans. The only way anyone would buy your album is if it were filled with talent unlike yourself!" I retort.

"Hah! If anyone thinks your raspy voice is worth a dime then I'm worth a million."

"The only thing you're worth is the dirt on the bottom of my boot!"

"Maybe I should introduce you to the bottom of mine!" She growls, clenching her fists at her sides.

"I'd like to see you try!"

"Try! I swear if all these people weren't here, I'd take you right now!" And she winks cleverly, threatening to break my angry stance.

"Ugh! I can't stand you!"

"The feeling is mutual, Montana!"

"Go to hell, Marshall!"

"See you there, Hannah!" And that's when my dad cuts in.

"Girls! I know you can't stand one another but come on. Not here!" He scolds as her manager steps up to him.

"Control your no talent, stingy voiced, tacky dressed, fake wanna-be puppet and take her far away before she catches a real problem, like me!"

"Well, I wouldn't be surprised! You look like a dang disease!" My dad shoots back taking my arm. "Let's go baby-doll, you know what they say! Prevention is better than cure." And he pulls me away, leaving the scary lady whisper-yelling after us. Mikayla looks sort of pissed but I don't know why. We're used to fake fighting. I hope she didn't take it to heart this time.

"Dad, relax. I'm gonna go mingle and you calm down." I say, leaving him by a table filled with drinks. I watch as Mikayla disappears down the hallway and I quickly head that way. I look around to make sure no one notices as I slip away. I have to find her and tell her I didn't mean what I said just in case.

I hear voices luring me towards a door that says _'Employees only'_ and I peek in to see Mikayla talking to her manager but it looks more like she's reprimanding her.

"What did I tell you about talking to her like that?" Mikayla snaps and I see her jaw clench as she folds her arms.

"Don't you talk to me that way! I don't see why you even care. You hate her."

"What I say to her is my business but I warned you already. Now get out."

"But Mikayla-"

"I said out!" She growls. "I'll meet you in the limo but I don't need you here right now." The older woman bows her head and walks towards the door. I jump back, searching for a place to hide and I find it as I pull open a closet door and hide.

Once she's gone I come out...wow, I think I just came out of the closet. I laugh to myself and look back into the room to see Mikayla standing there, still fuming. I've never really asked her what our relationship was but now I know that it's so much more than just the hot sex we have. She cares about me. I mean she has to care to react like that to something I thought was no big deal.

I sneak in behind her and wrap her up in my arms. Her head flies up and she turns, seeing my face. Her eyes soften and she smiles now. I do this, I make her smile. I press a kiss to her cheek and this is the first time we've been sweet and not ripping at each other's clothes.

"I heard what you said to your manager." I whisper.

"You can't prove anything." She shoots back with a grin. "But only I can insult you because I get to apologize to you slowly and thoroughly." She says, turning and her lips are moving softly against mine. "No one can apologize the way I can." She whispers, moving to my neck.

"Mikayla." I whisper, feeling like I'm about to lose my mind. Only she makes me feel this way. I feel her hand moving in my pocket but I'm too turned on to care. Her lips touch my ear and she speaks lowly.

"There's a black limo out back. Ditch your dad, take the wig off, and get in it. License plate says MM4ever. I'll give you a real apology soon." She purrs, kissing my throat and then she's gone.

I blink and run out, looking for her. I can't ditch my dad! Can I? I mean…this is Mikayla though. My curiosity gets me and I look for my dad. He's eating something, probably wrapped with bacon in a corner so I run over.

"Dad, I'm leaving early! Lilly emergency! I might even sleep over. See ya!" I say before running off. I hear him calling me back but I don't stop. I text Lilly to cover for me and slip my phone into my pocket. I've never done anything like this but I don't think I'll regret it.

I go to the bathroom and pull off my wig, stuffing it into my bag. God, I feel so sneaky and my heart is beating crazy fast as I peek out to make sure the hallway is clear. I pull my jacket off and stuff it in a garbage can so I'm not dressed so obviously like Hannah Montana. I undo my sparkly belt, adding it to the jacket before racing down the hall.

I really can't be seen else I'm dead meat. I push the back door open and as promised, a black limo is right there. I make sure the license plate is what she said it was and I get in.

"Good evening, Ms. Stewart. Sit back, relax and I'll be dropping you off shortly." A middle aged man says politely.

"And where exactly are you dropping me off?" I ask.

"Ah ah ah, no questions Ms. Stewart." And a black screen comes up, blocking him off. Wow, so much for being polite. The ride was maybe 15 minutes but it felt so much longer. We pull up in front of a huge house and I look at it. Where the hell am I?

The black screen comes down and the driver turns to me.

"Alright Ms. Stewart, here we are, go into that house. The key is in your right pocket." I scrunch up my nose and reach into my jeans pocket. Surely enough there's a key ring with two silver keys on it and a smaller golden one. I look up with my mouth open and literally remind myself to close it. The driver chuckles and motions for me to go.

I step out of the car and walk up to the gate. It's locked and I take a good moment before I lift the small golden key up and open the lock. It clicks and pops open, leaving me excited and a bit mystified. I push the gate open just enough for me to slide in and I push it back hearing another click signaling that it's locked again.

I turn and walk up the new brick pathway. I take in the large white pillars and the beauty of the house. I know this isn't Mikayla's house since I've been to her place before. I walk up the steps and get to the entrance. I quickly open the door, needing to find out what's going on. I push it open and walk inside taking in the decor of it.

I quickly take my boots off, not wanting to mess the lush carpet as I walk further in. The lights are off so I can only see with the little evening light pouring in through the windows.

A body unexpectedly smashes into me from behind, spinning me around and makes my heart feel like it's ready to burst right out of my chest.

"Hey, sexy." Mikayla coos, kissing me quickly.

"God, you scared the crap outta me!"

"Well, then let me make it up to you." And her lips are on mine again. I drop my bag with the keys in my hand and start pulling at her clothes. She's almost desperate as she pulls my shirt up and her fingers work fast, pulling my jeans off.

"God Mikayla, I should say slow down but please hurry up!" I plead and somehow she moves even faster and now we're naked and she's on top of me and oh yes...we did it right there, falling to the floor together and on the carpet.

She's amazing with her body. The things she does make me question how flexible a person can really be.

"Miley! Fuck, I'm coming." She groans a long time later. She's been holding out on me and I finally push her off of me after 3 orgasms and bury my face where she needs me. My fingers work into her, one hand's moving up her stomach and breasts while my mouth is on hers, stifling her curses. She starts clenching and I move my mouth back onto her clit, intensifying her orgasm.

"Oh yes! God, it feels so good!" She curses again as her body quivers as she releases after holding onto it so long. I love the way she comes so hard, she's literally shaking and her legs have a mind of their own, opening wider or closing tighter around me and she grabs onto the rug, trying to control herself but I know this is the one time she can't do anything other than making those sexy noises and shake under me. I slow my fingers and pull out, falling next to her.

The thing that intrigues me is how quickly she gets turned on again. She rolls on top of me, pressing kisses to my neck.

_A little over 2 hours later_

Mikayla collapses on top of me and I lock my arms around her weakly. She kisses my neck and we're trying to breathe now as we lay on the bed. Oh right, at some point we got up the stairs and after a few stops, we finally made it to a bed.

Mikayla stands up after a moment and tosses me a pair of pajamas from a drawer. She pulls on black shorts and a long sleeved navy blue shirt.

"Come on, you hungry? She asks as I finish pulling on the clothes.

"Starved." I reply, kissing her fiercely.

"I meant for food." She quips, smirking.

"That too." I tease, moving to her neck.

"Miley, come on. I'm hungry and I haven't eaten since morning."

"Oh fine, let's go." I give in and she takes my hand, pulling me down the stairs, past the living room, then the dining room, and finally into the kitchen.

She opens the fridge that seems to be fully stocked and takes out ingredients for a turkey sandwich. I sit by the counter on a stool and watch her lazily.

"So where are we?" I question at last. She looks up and sets down her bread, moving over to me. She leans over me, kissing me lightly.

"Miley, I said I owed you an apology and I do." Now I'm confused.

"You didn't do anything." I assure her but she shakes her head.

"That's the problem, Miley. Ever since this...relationship…started between us, I haven't done right by you."

"Mikayla, you don't have to do anything. I get that we're just messing around." She frowns now.

"Is that how you feel about us? We're just messing around?" She questions and it's my turn to frown.

"Well...we never really talked about it." Her forehead presses against mine and her words are slow and firm.

"In my mind, you are only mine. Only I touch you and you touch me. I haven't said this to anyone and I don't say this to just anyone but I love you, Miley and I'm sorry I haven't treated you like my girl, but from now on, I swear I will." My eyes widen and my mouth slips open.

"You-you love me?" She nods, smiling.

"God, I love you so much." I groan, kissing her "And I'd love to be your girl." I add as she chuckles, kissing me again.

"Also, to answer your question, this is our house." She says, leaving me gaping.

"Wh-what...how! We can't have a house!" She smirks now.

"Well, you can't but as of two months ago I could. I'm an adult, baby! And-" She glances at her watch "In about 1 hours and 27 minutes, you will be too!" She grins and I grab her wrist looking at her watch. It's 10:33 and oh crap, tomorrow's my birthday! How did I forget!

"Whoa..." I murmur, looking around now. "But-" She kisses me again, cutting me off.

"Relax Miley, I don't expect you to move in unless you want to. I moved in here about a week ago. My mom's still pissed but it's exactly in the middle of your house and my house. Originally it was smaller and not so nice, but I had it trashed and rebuilt. I want you to live with me and I can wait till you're ready." I cover her mouth with my hand, letting my mind wrap around what she's saying.

"I'm ready." I whisper and her eyes widen.

"Really?"

"God, yes! I've been ready since the first kiss." I exclaim, throwing my arms around her.

"Oh shit! We're really doing this!" She gushes as if she's finally realizing it herself.

"Yeah, I think we are."

"God, I love you, Miley." She lifts/pushes me up onto the countertop and starts tearing my clothes off.

"Wait, right here?" I ask, wide-eyed.

"Yes, right here." She whispers, claiming my lips and heart all at once.

Minutes before midnight we were laying by the fridge tangled in each other, eating whatever we could pull out from the fridge. At midnight exactly, she stood up and opened the freezer.

"Happy Birthday, mi amor!" She announced, pulling out a cake and I laughed.

"You didn't have to do that, Mikayla."

"Yes, I did." She says lighting the number 18 candle. I'm about to stand up but instead she sits back down on the floor with me. "Make a wish!" She demands as I giggle and blow it without making any wishes. I can't think of wanting more than what I already have. She sets it downs and pulls out a fork from somewhere. I lift a brow.

"Where did that come from?"

"I'm magic, now shh." She says force-feeding me the cake.

The night was just the two of us talking and eating cake. So simple yet so perfect. I don't know what's gonna happen tomorrow but I couldn't bring myself to care when right now we were together. This, right here, is the beginning of us.

"You know I plan on doing you in every room in this house." Mikayla said, grinning as she fed me another piece of the ice-cream cake.

"Oh, so you're gonna make my birthday wish come true?" I ask innocently making her smirk.

"Come here." She says softly and I move into her arms, snuggling into her. I guess we are more than just amazing sex.

"Miles, I wanna show you something." She says a while later and she gets up, pulling me with her. We go upstairs and she stops in front of a door. It's locked with a security system and she types in a code before pushing it open. The light comes on and I look in awe seeing it.

"Cool, huh?" She asks as I stare at all the instruments and equipment. "Our own personal studio, right at home." She states.

"Yeah, this is cool. Wow, you really went all out with this place."

"Well, it had to be good enough for you." She says in a lower voice. I turn seeing the look in her eyes. Suddenly I forget the amazing studio and push her down on the couch which is placed perfectly in the corner. I climb over her, pulling at her shirt. Her hands grab mine, stopping me.

"Wait Miley, right here?" She asks with widened eyes, mocking me. I laugh and push her hands away.

"Yeah, right here, Mikayla." I say firmly before pressing wet kisses to her neck and throat while my hands ran down her sides.

"Did I say that I love you?" She asks, breathing harder now.

"I think you mentioned it." I reply as her hand sneaks into my pants. "God, do I love you." I half-moan, half-whisper.

Yes, being right here is a happy ending or exciting beginning. Either way you choose, it's simply perfect for us.

* * *

**The End**

* * *

**A/N**: _I hope you enjoyed this and reviews would be appreciated but thank you for just reading. Love to you all [=_


End file.
